A la folie
by Cherry Hitomie
Summary: Wincest. Et si tout ça n'existait pas. Et si tout ça n'était finalement qu'un rêve. A force de se confondre en illusions, on en perd le sens des réalités.


**Disclaimer** : La merveilleuse série qu'est Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, je revendique cette fiction comme m'appartenant (et j'y tiens à ce OS !)

**Personnages** : Sam, Dean, John & Marie.

**Warning** : Wincest. Homophobe ou étroit d'esprit, ne vas pas plus loin, je ne veux pas risquer de te choquer u.u

* * *

**A la folie**

Dans une chambre d'un motel miteux, un grognement se fit entendre lorsqu'un rayon de lumière dérangea l'un des deux occupants et le tira peu à peu de son sommeil. Il voulut changer de position afin de tourner le dos au soleil mais un bras en travers de son torse l'en empêcha. Un sourire s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres et chassa son début de mauvaise humeur. Ce phénomène se reproduisait inlassablement chaque matin depuis près de quatre mois. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu de grand changement dans sa vie. Il chassait toujours les créatures surnaturelles, il n'était toujours pas payé pour risquer sa vie tous les jours et la reconnaissance du commun des mortels se faisait toujours aussi rare. Et pourtant il lui semblait qu'aucun nuage n'était venu obscurcir son destin déjà bien incertain depuis longtemps.

Il sentit un baiser papillon sur sa nuque et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Malgré les vampires, les esprits et toutes les autres erreurs de la nature, sa vie ressemblait à un idéal depuis quatre mois. Il n'y avait plus de grosse prise de tête comme autrefois ou de saute d'humeur inexpliquée. Bien entendu il leur arrivait de crier un peu, mais quel couple ne se dispute pas de temps en temps ? Couple. Ce mot le faisait toujours aussi inexplicablement sourire. Parce qu'avant il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir le dire. Parce qu'avant il se maudissait chaque fois qu'il y songeait et se réprimandait pour son immoralité. Avec cette histoire de chasse contre les forces du mal ils avaient toujours vécu dans l'illégalité, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Aux yeux du monde ils étaient déjà des fraudeurs, des assassins et parfois même des voleurs. Désormais ils pouvaient ajouter "incestueux" à leur liste de méfaits déjà bien remplie, même si ce dernier point était encore un secret bien gardé.

« - Bonjour toi. »

Le bras qui l'encerclait déserra légèrement son étreinte, ce qui lui permit de se retourner et de faire face à celui qui l'avait propulsé sur un nuage. Il rencontra d'abord cette bouche qui l'avait tenté durant des années avant de bien vouloir lui accorder le droit d'y goûter. Il tomba ensuite sur cette fossette qui l'avait fait craquer dès son plus jeune âge sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Enfin il croisa ce regard bleu qui lui promettait monts et merveilles et qui parvenait à le faire changer d'avis en moins de cinq secondes.

« - Bonjour. »

Sans prévenir, il s'empara de ces lèvres qu'il souhaiterait ne jamais quitter. Non, quand il y réfléchissait, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait changé. Désormais il ne demandait plus qu'un seul lit lorsqu'il prenait une chambre de motel, mais à par ça, tout continuait comme avant.

- S & D -

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un peu trop brusquement, ce qui ne manqua pas de le réveiller. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et rejeta ses couvertures un peu plus loin. C'était à croire qu'on ne le laisserait jamais faire la grasse matinée. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur tout en étirant le haut de son corps. Il étouffa un bâillement puis adressa un sourire à son frère dont le lit était installé contre le mur opposé. Il adorait observer son cadet s'éveiller peu à peu. Lui était toujours parer à agir, comme une sentinelle prête à intervenir en cas de danger. Pas Sam. Sammy, son Sammy, aimait les réveils en douceur. Il prenait le temps d'émerger peu à peu du sommeil et d'en apprécier chaque seconde. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer et il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

« - Dean ? Il faut prendre tes pilules. »

Le jeune homme soupira tandis que son sourire s'évapora en un instant. Cet infirmier avait toujours l'art et la manière de lui gâcher sa joie. Non seulement il le réveillait beaucoup trop tôt mais en plus il lui pourrissait ses petits moments de bonheur. Dans un geste râleur il lui arracha le petit gobelet en plastique blanc et avala les comprimés d'une traite. Il les prenait depuis tellement de temps maintenant qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'on lui donnait. Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que plus vite il obéissait et plus vite l'intrus ressortait et les laissait tranquille. Comme à chaque fois, l'homme vêtu entièrement de bleu lui adressa quelques mots auxquels il ne répondit pas. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui aujourd'hui non plus, l'homme quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, prenant soin de fermer à clé.

Le sourire de Dean revint aussitôt et son regard se porta sur son frère, à présent réveillé. Lui n'avait pas droit aux comprimés. Le docteur XX lui avait expliqué que Sam n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'il n'était pas malade. Mais Dean restait sceptique à ce sujet. Parce que si Sam était avec lui dans cette chambre aux murs entièrement blancs, c'était parce que lui aussi avait besoin d'être soigné, non ? Lorsqu'il interrogeait le docteur XX à ce sujet, il lui répondait toujours que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Alors Dean ne cherchait jamais plus loin, parce que Sam était avec lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« - Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé. Je commence à me dire qu'ils doivent me refiler un somnifère parmi toutes ces pilules. C'est pas normal de dormir autant alors que je ne bouge presque pas de la journée.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, moi je n'ai pas droit à tous ces médoc et pourtant je dors comme une masse toutes les nuits.

- Ouais, mais toi tu as du sang de marmotte dans les veines.

- Hey ! »

Le cadet lança son oreiller sur son aîné, ce qui le fit rire. Il récupéra le carré de plumes et renvoya à son propriétaire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher une bataille de polochons entre les deux frères.

- S & D -

Lorsqu'il revint avec leur petit déjeuner, Dean trouva Sam devant son ordinateur, occupé à chercher plus de détails sur leur nouvelle chasse. Bobby leur avait parlé de plusieurs disparitions étranges étalées sur plusieurs décennies et leur avait demandé d'aller voir de quoi il retournait.

L'aîné des Winchester déposa son butin sur la table de la cuisine où était déjà installé son frère avant de se débarrasser de son blouson. Il passa une main dans les cheveux un peu trop longs de son cadet et s'installa à son tour, prêt à prendre son premier repas de la journée. Ce geste était un exemple des étranges effets secondaires qu'avait eu sur lui l'évolution de leur relation. Il s'était toujours inquiété pour son petit frère, mais depuis qu'il était aussi officieusement son petit ami, il ressentait ce besoin de le toucher, même l'espace de quelques secondes, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sam ne s'en plaignait jamais, ce qui le confortait dans son idée que son cadet avait besoin de ces discrets contacts autant que lui.

Il ne savait plus exactement ce qui avait fait basculer leur relation de l'autre côté de la légalité. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était que son frère avait failli y passer, encore une fois. Mais ce jour-là il avait craqué, crié à l'injustice, protesté contre le destin et la vie merdique qu'ils avaient. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il s'était retrouvé avec deux lèvres contre les siennes et il avait aussitôt répondu à ce baiser à moitié volé. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il se rappela leurs débuts plutôt gauches. Il avait eu l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent qui découvrait les frissons de l'amour pour la première fois. Ça aussi il avait eu du mal à l'admettre. Amour. Quel étrange concept à ses yeux. Il croyait ne pas y avoir droit, il pensait être immunisé. Après tout, aucune fille n'avait jamais éveillé en lui cette petite flamme dont on parlait tant. Mais la deuxième fois qu'il avait embrassé Sam il avait compris. Son cœur ne s'était jamais manifesté avant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Son Sammy le lui avait pris depuis des années sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sache.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiseries et remercia le ciel que Sam ne l'ai pas entendu déblatérer de telles conneries. Quoique, il aurait très certainement rit un peu mais Dean était prêt à parier que Sam aurait rougit. Son frère était un grand romantique, même s'il scandait le contraire. Par contre si John l'avait entendu, il y avait fort à parier qu'il l'aurait déjà forcé à faire plusieurs séries de pompes. Leur père ne comprenait rien de toute façon. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait avec Mary. Est-ce que toute trace de sentimentalisme était morte en même temps que leur mère ? Peut-être.

Dean délaissa sa tarte aux pommes et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Il avait complètement oublié de vérifier que leur père n'avait pas essayé de les joindre. Son écran demeura désespérément vide et l'aîné se surprit à ne pas ressentir cet habituel pincement au cœur. Il y avait encore quelques mois il se serait apitoyé sur son sort l'espace de deux minutes, se demandant pourquoi John ne prenait même pas trois secondes de son si précieux temps pour leur donner un peu de ses nouvelles, mais plus maintenant. Leur père courrait après une vengeance, après une chimère. Depuis leur enfance Sam et lui restaient derrière, comme si le fait de retrouver le démon qui avait tué leur mère occultait tout le reste. Le jour où il avait compris que les sentiments qu'il avait envers son cadet n'était pas que fraternel, Dean avait également compris que Sam avait raison depuis le début. A quoi leur servirait-il de se venger ? Cela ne ramènerait pas leur mère. Bien sûr il rêvait de voir l'ordure responsable du basculement de leur vie retourner en enfers, mais il était désormais persuadé qu'il suffisait d'être patient et que le moment finirait bien par venir.

Une main se glissa furtivement sur sa cuisse, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tomba sur le regard azur de son frère et une étrange chaleur s'empara de tout son être. Il se sentait désespérément romantique mais il n'y pouvait rien. Sam avait un curieux effet sur lui mais pour le moment il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« - A quoi est-ce que tu penses pour être captivé à ce point ?

- A tout et à rien. »

Il aurait aimé répondre "à toi, à nous" mais sa pudeur en matière de sentiments était intervenue juste à temps, à son plus grand soulagement. Sam n'avait visiblement pas que des effets positifs sur lui.

- S & D -

Leur chambre était vraiment petite lorsqu'il y prenait garde. Et très peu meublée. En fait, il n'y avait que leurs deux lits et leur table de chevet respective. Il y avait aussi ce grand miroir qui prenait bien la moitié du mur du fond. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt et n'obtenait pas de réponse clair lorsqu'il posait la moindre question à ce sujet. Il n'y avait également que deux portes. L'une donnait sur leur salle de bain, elle aussi équipée du strict minimum. L'autre, ils ne la franchissaient que très peu souvent. Quatre fois par semaine environ. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas, leurs parents venaient les voir tous les cinq jours à peu près. S'ils avaient respecté ce rythme, alors il devait être mardi. Ou peut-être jeudi, il ne savait plus très bien. Cette deuxième porte leur donnait en toute logique accès à ce monde qu'il ne voyait plus aujourd'hui qu'en rêve, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu accès au monde extérieur. Bien sûr deux fois par semaine un infirmier les emmenait se promener dans le parc mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils n'avaient aucune liberté et ne devaient pas s'aventurer au-delà des murs de l'établissement. Cela limitait les possibilités, mais Dean considérait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Lorsqu'on les emmenait dans la salle commune, il pouvait parler à d'autres pensionnaires et il avait rapidement compris qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été installé dans la même chambre que l'un de ses proches. A ses yeux, Dean était un privilégié.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les paupières ce matin. D'une manière général, il aimait les jours de pluie. Les larmes du ciel avaient toujours eu le même effet sur son petit frère. Ce n'était pas de la nostalgie ni de la tristesse, mais une sorte de mélancolie qu'aucun des deux n'expliquait. Dans ces cas-là, le cadet s'asseyait toujours à même le sol, dos au mur, et ne prononçait plus un mot. Il attendait simplement que son aîné vienne le rejoindre pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule et attendre que la mélancolie passe son chemin.

Dean n'avait pas tenu plus de trois minutes avant de rejoindre son frère. Il s'était assis le plus près possible de lui et l'avait rejoint dans son silence. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras mais sa pudeur l'en dissuadait toujours. Sam avait toujours été bien plus tactile que lui mais il semblait avoir accepté le fait que son aîné ne lui donnerait jamais toute la tendresse qu'il réclamait. Il se contentait donc de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« - Tu as encore rêvé cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Et ... tu as rêvé de nous ? »

Un léger rire lui échappa. Sammy devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne rêvait que d'eux. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses songes avaient toujours tournés autour de son frère et lui.

« - Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Bien sûr. Cette fois on courrait après une créature qu'on avait encore jamais vu. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on était carrément largué. Un professeur s'était suicidé en sautant du deuxième étage de l'université où il donnait ses cours, un étudiant avait prétendument été enlevé par les extraterrestres et un chercheur avait été mangé au trois quart par un alligator dans les égouts. Toi et moi on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Tu m'accusais d'avoir planté ton ordinateur en allant sur un site porno et moi je te rendais responsable de mes quatre pneus crevés.

- Quoi ? Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je sais qu'il ne fait pas toucher à ton Impala, tu serais prêt à me tuer si je lui faisais la moindre petite rayure !

- C'est bien Sammy, tu as retenu la leçon ! »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, ce qui entraîna une série de grognements parsemés de jurons. Il ne le lui avouerait jamais mais il serait prêt à renoncer à dix Impala en échange d'un sourire de Sam. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui. Il sentit le corps de son frère se faire plus lourd contre lui. Il baissa alors les yeux et constata que son cadet s'était tout bonnement endormis et Dean était fier de ça. Parce que ça prouvait que malgré les années, il n'avait pas perdu la main et qu'il procurait à son cadet ce même sentiment de sécurité que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« - Je t'aime p'tit frère. »

- S & D -

De l'autre côté du miroir, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années poussa un profond soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnées. Sa femme s'agrippait désespérément à son bras pour ne pas sombrer. L'un comme l'autre affichaient un visage rongé par la fatigue et la lassitude, comme si aucun répit ne leur avait été accordé depuis des décennies. A leur côté se tenait le docteur XX, celui-là même qui s'occupait de leur fils depuis un peu moins de quinze ans. Tous trois avait les yeux rivés sur ce jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, assis à même le sol dans sa chambre capitonnée toute blanche. Il affichait un sourire serein et semblait tenir une main que lui seul pouvait voir.

« - Je suis désolée Mr et Mme Winchester, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Les traitements et les thérapies n'ont aucun effet. Dean est toujours persuadé que son frère est bien avec lui dans cette chambre.

- Ça va faire vingt ans, docteur. Vingt ans que Sam est mort dans l'incendie de notre maison.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux plus rien pour lui. »

John ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et posa d'autres questions, essayant de savoir s'il n'y avait pas un dernier traitement à tenter ou bien une nouvelle méthode encore expérimentale. Il refusait de laisser tomber aussi vite. Le jour où il n'avait pas pu sortir son cadet de la nurserie en feu, ce n'était pas un fils qu'il avait perdu mais bel et bien deux.

Mary se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises disposées là et se désintéressa de la conversation des deux hommes. Une main sur la vitre sans teint, il lui semblait qu'il lui suffirait de peu pour pouvoir toucher son aîné. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Lorsque Sam était mort, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'une partie de Dean était morte avec lui. Dans l'esprit du petit garçon, il était le grand frère, il devait donc protéger le plus jeune. Elle lui avait répété encore et encore que ce n'était pas sa faute mais elle s'était rapidement heurtée à un mur. Et puis il avait commencé à faire comme si Sammy était toujours parmi eux et elle l'avait suivit. Parce que son dernier fils avait enfin recommencé à sourire. Parce qu'il était enfin sortit de ce mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Elle n'aurait jamais du écouter John. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de le placer dans cet établissement de malheur. Désormais elle pouvait le dire, elle avait définitivement perdu ses deux enfants. L'un était mort et l'autre s'était cloisonné dans un monde dont ils n'avaient pas l'accès. Un monde où son petit frère était toujours vivant. Un monde où son petit frère était constamment avec lui. Un monde où, apparemment, ils étaient plus que deux simples frères. Elle avait été choquée au début. Après tout, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses iraient jusque là. Mais elle l'avait accepté parce que Dean semblait tout simplement heureux de cette situation.

Aujourd'hui elle ne rêvait plus que de le sortir de là pour lui montrer à nouveau les couleurs du monde extérieur. Peu lui importait qu'il emmène Sam avec lui. Elle serait prête à s'occuper de ses deux fils s'il le fallait, même si l'un n'existait que dans l'esprit de l'autre. Parce que ce sourire que Dean affichait, ce doux sourire qui n'était provoqué que par la présence de Sam, était le plus sincère qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu.

FIN

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce OS que moi à l'écrire :)_


End file.
